


The Stagnant Pond

by run_and_remember_me



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, F/M, Melody Pond - Freeform, Poetry, Rory Pond - Freeform, Rory Williams - Freeform, The Angels Take Manhattan, The Last Centurion, Together Or Not At All, amelia pond - Freeform, amy/rory - Freeform, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_and_remember_me/pseuds/run_and_remember_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem set during The Angels Take Manhattan in which Amy remembers how Rory—not the Doctor—was the splash in her stagnant pond. Amy/Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stagnant Pond

Once, I heard a melody  
A far and distant call  
It followed me throughout my life  
And told me of my all

The story of a little girl  
Who grew up tall and strong  
Her Superman would wait for her  
Two thousand years and long

He had no superhuman strength  
Not speed or special power  
But his courage shines the brightest  
With the chime of eleventh hour

Now I have grown so weary  
Thinking of time come and gone  
I need to hear that song again  
Once more and I'll move on

Put your money where your mouth is  
I swear we'll slip and fall  
Perhaps the wind will catch us  
Together, or not at all

We fussed and fought and loved  
We formed the greatest bond  
It all began so long ago  
With a splash in the stagnant pond

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts, fellow Whovians. :)


End file.
